


They're Literally Just Sleeping

by 00Geeky00_00Goggles00



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Somebody help the dumbass deer boi., Wholesome, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Geeky00_00Goggles00/pseuds/00Geeky00_00Goggles00
Summary: I wanted more cute fluff on this site, so I wrote it. It's a simple read consisting of what it says on the tin. Give it a read, and it might make your day.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	They're Literally Just Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. ^_^

Midnight in Hell was just as busy as midday. Demons of all types were working the graveyard shift, fighting demons both real and perceived, and doing a whole host of miscellaneous, horrible things. None of it bothered the rosy-hued couple sleeping upstairs in the Happy (Hazbin) Hotel. They were close, and fairly safe, and that's all that mattered to them just then. 

Angel's spider paws curled as he shifted in his sleep, the pads brushing the tops of his bedmate's cloven hooves. Their legs tangled together as the shorter man's legs twitched on instinct, relaxing again at the familiar shape. Light pinkish fur contrasted nicely against blood red. 

Alastor was curled into his spider's side, bodies pressed together, sleep-shirt against bare fur. His tail occasionally fluttered and quiet thwaps could be heard when it hit the mattress. One of Angel's lower arms lay across his stomach while the other wrapped around his deer's waist.

Angel's fluff rose and fell with every breath. His upper arms wrapped around his boyfriend's upper body. They had shifted in the night, slipping from idly scratching deer ears to clinging around grey-skinned shoulders. Blackened arms gently squeezed diagonally across his beau's torso. Red claws gripped lightly at the spider's hip and back.

Alastor nuzzled his face further into the taller man's chest fluff. The soft, impromptu pillow hid the fact that the rictus grin the radio host usually kept wasn't present. In fact, the killer pouted in his sleep. His pointed nose twitched when well-kept strands of fur brushed against it. The smell of his beloved was too comforting to care. The heart pattern there shifted with his movements.

Finally, Angel's head was tilted back in sheer comfort. The pillows and mattress weren't all that great, but the company was what  _ made _ this for him. The slow breaths rustling his fur was reassuring. The low hum of white noise was peaceful. The spider's smile was unintentional, small, and devastatingly genuine. He didn't have nightmares, or cravings, or even the incessant presence of his own libido.

Their room was quiet. They gave each other security, emotional and physical. They were in a cocoon of sheer peace; a rarity in Hell. 

They just… slept.


End file.
